Breakfast at Fairmont
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Já não era tudo igual, mas continuava sendo um amor profundo. Padackles, presente de niver para Anninha.


**BREAKFAST AT FAIRMONT**  
**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** Personagem Real, Padackles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash (MxM relationship).  
**Advertências:** Insinuação de sexo  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Já não era tudo igual, mas continuava sendo um amor profundo.  
**Dedicatória:**Presente mais que especial de aniversário para a Anninha. Ficlet surgida num surto, sem betagem, nem sentido, mas de coração.

**Disclaimer:**Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Não pretendo desrespeitar os atores, nem suas famílias. Sem patrulhamentos e ataques de histeria. Se não entendeu ainda, pegue um dicionário e veja o significado de FICÇÃO. Obrigada.

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**BREAKFAST AT FAIRMONT**

Em breve haveria neve, o tempo já esfriara, mas nos sets de Supernatural, havia sempre atividade e movimento.

O final do ano se aproximava rapidamente e logo haveria um longo hiatus, cerca de quarenta dias de pausa na exibição de episódios inéditos e um tanto de dias sem gravações para todos os atores e envolvidos no show.

O clima entre Jensen e Jared estava um pouco alterado, não vinha sendo como das outras vezes e já fazia algum tempo que o afastamento físico afetava o emocional de ambos. O thanksgiving que antes comemoravam juntos, agora era em casas separadas. O Natal seria do mesmo jeito, bem como havia sido o aniversário de Jared enquanto Jensen estava na Escócia.

Já não podiam mais ter tanto tempo juntos como antes. Novas responsabilidades, Jared era casado, era pai, Jensen também se casara e agora os fãs eram em muito maior número.

A família Supernatural já não deixava lá muito espaço para que Jensen e Jared pudessem, tal como antes, descuidar do que diziam ou faziam, como se não importasse.

Importava.

As reuniões sobre possíveis novos contratos, novas temporadas, estavam em andamento. A imagem de homem bem casado com um bebê que Padalecki agora possuía facilitara muitas coisas. A imagem de homem sério e apaixonado, dedicado a esposa, que Ackles cultivava com cuidado, facilitara outras tantas coisas.

No entanto, sentiam muita falta... De muitas coisas.

Por isso aquele sábado cheio de gravações despertara em Jensen uma vontade de fazer algo a respeito. Haviam trabalhado muito, conversado sobre atuação, as fraldas de Thomas, o golfe de Jensen, as marcações das cenas, mas ainda estava faltando algo e o sentiam e o sabiam.

Falar deles dois. Um olhando para o outro, um sorrindo para o outro, sem temer os estalos das máquinas fotográficas da miríade de fãs que acompanhavam as gravações, as chegadas e saídas nos aeroportos, as aparições públicas e também as saídas em família.

Ser um ator com o tipo de fãs que eles tinham era motivo de orgulho, mas também não era nada fácil se tivessem algo a esconder.

Eles tinham algo a manter longe da curiosidade de todos. Haviam acordado que não deveriam deixar nada interferir naquele sentimento, embora não fosse fácil. Estavam aprendendo, com o tempo, mas jamais deixaria de ser algo complexo, assim era a natureza do amor deles.

O profundo amor que dividiam há algum tempo, há muito tempo. Não contavam datas, nem dias, apenas momentos em que podiam estar juntos.

Fora por isso que Jensen, cansado de tantas negativas de seu namorado e amante, muitas deles causadas por fatores externos que não sua própria vontade, exausto das gravações, estafado por conta de cobranças, poses fabricadas em fotos e sorrisos que não queria dar, tivera aquela ideia.

Não era nada demais, nenhum grande acontecimento, nenhum evento incrível. Apenas um tempo a sós, quem sabe um café da manhã juntos. Algo que já não podiam ter, pois não acordavam juntos tanto quanto antes. Só que naquele sábado, ele designara a Clif uma missão pra lá de especial.

Os trabalhos haviam terminado quase meia noite daquela vez. Jared suspirara, profundamente, telefonara para Genevieve e descobrira que ela e o filho já estavam dormindo.

"Estou pregado, ao menos tivemos uma folga no thanksgiving." Padalecki comentou fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas.

"Obrigado por ter mandado mensagens. Pena que não pudemos nos falar muito no dia, nem sair." Ackles retrucou recebendo confirmação pelo celular de tudo que pedira a seu segurança.

Jared abriu os olhos e encarou o olhar cansado e muito verde bem ali, à sua frente. Havia alguns técnicos, alguns serviçais da limpeza, arrumadeiras e pessoal de apoio, mas logo tudo ali no set ficaria vazio e escuro.

"Se é sua forma de dizer que sente demais minha falta, eu concordo. Também sinto a sua. Muita coisa mudou, mas algumas..." Aproximou o rosto e abriu um sorriso especial, daqueles que apenas Ackles via. "Ah, Jensen, algumas coisas não mudam, como meu desejo de beijar você agora e dizer que poderemos ficar juntos para sempre, mesmo que com todas as interrupções e problemas que temos tido."

"Não culpo você, não entenda mal." Jensen inclinou o queixo para a saída e foram andando.

"Não é questão de culpar, mas de eu me sentir menos feliz, menos inteiro, por não poder estar com você quando bem entendo. Tenho minhas obrigações, adoro quem sou agora, adoro minha família, mas eu sou muito melhor com você ao meu lado, eu sou uma pessoa muito mais cheia de luz quando posso demonstrar meu amor por você e sentir o que você emana." Jared estava com aquilo engasgado fazia dias. Sentia-se mal com a distância e era tudo ainda pior porque Jensen simplesmente nunca reclamava. O loiro não cobrava, não fazia grandes dramas, apenas olhava pra ele com os profundos olhos verdes cheios de amor e Padalecki sentia que devia largar tudo e ir abraça-lo.

"Quer passar a noite comigo?" Sem alterar o tom de voz, sem sequer mudar o passo, apenas uma frase, na densa, profunda voz, de Jensen Ackles.

Quem perdeu a pose foi Jared que estacou ao lado do melhor amigo e sentiu um frio conhecido subir pela sua coluna, eriçar seus mamilos e secar sua boca. Entreabriu os lábios e apenas ofegou. Olhou em torno e viu ainda algumas pessoas. Não importava. Abraçou Jensen como há tempos não fazia, colando os corpos, sentindo a alma do mais velho reverberar na sua, sem palavra nenhuma sendo pronunciada.

Segundos. Mas era o bastante. Separaram-se com olhos fixos um nos do outro.

"Você dirige. Vamos ao Fairmont, nosso lugar favorito." Ackles sentia-se feliz, elétrico, animado, apesar de todas as longas horas de trabalho e dedicação. Seu Jared...

"Nosso lugar favorito." Repetiu Jared soltando agora completamente o abraço e passando uma mensagem de texto para o celular da esposa, apenas para não preocupá-la. Não entraria em detalhes, não era preciso. "Já avisou Danneel?" Estava sendo prático.

"Sim. Não haverá nenhum problema. Ela está cansada, tem viajado bastante e trabalhado mais ainda." Jensen tinha orgulho da mulher e, à sua maneira, amava-a sinceramente. Só que também amava Jared, intensamente, profundamente.

"Posso corrigir o que eu disse antes?" Jared falou enquanto entravam no carro dele e seguiam saindo do estúdio e virando à direita na rua principal.

"Corrigir?" Jensen alteou uma sobrancelha, sem compreender.

"Meu lugar favorito é ao seu lado." E Padalecki riu, completamente feliz, sentindo qualquer cansaço, tensão, desânimo, dor, abandoná-lo.

"Temos mais isso em comum." Jensen relaxou ao entrar no carro, sabendo que não seria muito tempo, não seria tudo que sempre sonhara, mas era real, aquele amor estava ali, sincero e abissal.

O caminho foi tranquilo, apenas conversaram, exprimiram sentimentos como há algum tempo já não conseguiam, entrelaçaram as mãos, um carinho tão simples, mas que significava tanto. Olhares.

"Continuo adorando seu perfume, Jen." Padalecki parou o carro esperando o valet do elegante hotel vir pegá-lo enquanto Jensen saía pela porta com um sorriso calmo.

"Está tudo pronto." Um prestimoso Clif entregou chaves de um quarto a Jensen, cumprimentou Jared com um aceno de cabeça, deu meia volta e foi saindo. "Venho amanhã cedo."

Olhares.

Jensen na calçada, mão no bolso da calça jeans do figurino de Dean, olhar fixo no ondear dos movimentos do homem que tanto amava. Seus olhos refulgiam o sentimento profundo que dividiam.

"Não me olha assim, Jensen, ninguém me olha assim."

"Eu não olho para mais ninguém do jeito como observo você."

Olhares.

Subiram sem necessidade de explicação alguma, Clif já deixara tudo pronto, registrado em nome de alguém da produção e, como de praxe, hotéis de alto nível não costumam fazer perguntas inconvenientes.

O quarto estava arrumado com muito bom gosto e um suave aroma de boas vindas, como era de se esperar do Fairmont, mas não repararam em nada a não ser um no outro, no gosto do outro, na textura da pele, no cheiro das peles quentes ao se roçarem e nos arfares.

O quarto tinha belos móveis, uma bonita vista, mas estavam perdidos em suas próprias paisagens de um amor profundo e maduro.

Não era mais apenas uma paixonite inocente, nem o tipo de amor sentido por jovens cheios de testosterona que não sabiam bem o que o mundo lhes destinava. Era amor duradouro, sério, compreensivo que a tudo suportaria, desde que nenhum deles desistisse de tentar achar caminhos, tempo e motivos para encontros como o daquela noite.

Dormiram embalados por ambos os respirares, corpos arrepiados de prazer e encaixados como se num mundo próprio.

O mundo deles.

No dia seguinte, acordaram sorridentes, sabiam que teriam que ir, de volta para suas vidas ditas normais, mas houve tempo para beijos, mais abraços, sexo carinhoso e despedidas com promessas de mais, quando fosse possível. Clif estaria lá embaixo, esperando-os para algo corriqueiro, apenas um café da manhã num ótimo hotel, sem maiores explicações sobre de onde haviam vindo, para onde iriam, apenas um Breakfast at Fairmont.


End file.
